MAP22: Diminished Apparatus (Claustrophobia 1024)
MAP22: Diminished Apparatus is the twenty-second map of Claustrophobia 1024. It was designed by Brett Harrell (Mechadon), and uses the music track "Squar" by James Paddock (Jimmy). Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP22 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Other points of interest The exit "switch" is actually made up of six switches that exit the level, and two that do other things. The first switch on the left and the third switch on the right (check the automap if you're not sure) activate the level's easter egg. Press these two switches and then go back to the area behind the yellow door. Move towards the two red doors at the opposite end of the room, and you should see a small new inlet with a strange fleshy texture inside having opened up on the left-hand side of the switch behind the doors. Inside this inlet is another switch. Pressing it will cause three panels with a bizarre texture on them and the caption "Long Live Lazy" to appear around the level. Secrets # In the first corridor, stand on the grey panel (with a super shotgun on it) in front of the first door, and press the use key against the letters 'C' 'U' and 'A' on the wall in front of it, pressing each one after the other as quickly as possible. If this is done correctly, the letters will disappear, and bars in the central slime courtyard will open, revealing a soul sphere, a computer map, a super shotgun and an energy cell pack. (Sector 401) # After getting the red key and hitting the red switch, a tiny stair will raise on the left-hand side of the red key pillar, leading up to the brown walkway. Walk around the pillar (this is difficult to do, try and "hug" the pillar as you walk around it) and past the floor lamp. Stand on the edge of the walkway. (Sector 709) # After finding the previous secret, face the opposite end of the pillar. You should just about be able to see a switch behind the sewage fall inside the inlet you're facing. Shoot it and a BFG9000 will appear behind the multicolored bars in the starting corridor. (Sector 670) # Past the yellow door there is a set of red bars that can be raised by hitting a red switch. In the area behind this there is a small panel in the wall darker than the surrounding walls, opposite the stairs. Press the use key on it to expose a blue switch. Press this switch and this will expose another switch to the left of the red key pillar. Shoot this switch and a megasphere will appear in the room opposite (you'll be able to see it through a wire grating). (Sector 689) Trivia The bizarre texture on the three panels that are made visible by activating the easter egg (see Other points of interest) is a heavily edited image of Girg Jatsand, an image popularized by the Jetsons. The caption "Long Live Lazy" is a reference to "Lazyadon", Brett Harrell (Mechadon)'s other "nickname". Category: Levels by name Category: Brett Harrell levels